Family
by rettop20
Summary: ambientada en la temporada numero 1 capitulo 16 "hasta nunca, ciudad del drama, como creo que debio terminar el capitulo y el curso que la serie debió tomar desde entonces, historia enfocada en la relación de Marcel y Kluas. (la serie "the Originals" no me perteneces, lamentablemente, de otra forma no la hubiera terminado nunca XD, espero que les guste, tendra spanking...eventually


-¿Que hacen todos en mi casa?

-yo los llame, tenemos que resolver esto…

-creí que ya habrías huido.

-sí, pero esta es mi ciudad, quizá esperas que suplique por tu perdón, pero no lo siento…

Klaus miraba decepcionado mientras Marcel decía su pequeño discurso en frete de sus vampiros.

…quizá no pueda matarte, pero estoy aquí para enfrentarte y terminar todo esto de una vez, aquí frente a mi gente, si vas a matarme por eso, hazlo ahora.

La mirada de Klaus reflejaba frustración y cansancio, no dijo o hizo nada mientras subía las escaleras hacia su estudio.

Marcel lo miro confundido mientras se alejaba, para ese entonces pesaba que estaría muerto o siendo torturado por Klaus, seguía mirando como Klaus se perdía en el segundo piso cuando alguien lo tomo y tiro contra una pared, haciéndolo caer al instante. Elijah se arreglaba su camisa mientras los vampiros de Marcel se agrupaban a su alrededor.

-buenas noches, supongo que no necesito introducción, esto fue una vez el hogar de mi familia, esta noche lo estoy recuperando…

Elijah dirigió su mirada a los vampiros deteniéndose en Marcel.

-Marcellus tu padre quiere hablar contigo en privado, el resto de ustedes retírense de mi casa…

Marcel miro a Elijah extrañado, habían pasado décadas desde que alguien se refería a Klaus como su padre.

-¿mi padre?

Pregunto escéptico.

-si Marcellus, Klaus tu padre, esta esperando por ti arriba, en su estudio, no lo mantengas esperando.

Los vampiros se fueron, debido a la incomodidad del momento. Mientras Elijah se dirigía a la cabina de licores donde se sirvió una copa de escoces, Klaus apareció en el balcón.

-¡Marcellus! Tienes 30 segundos para venir aquí, no me hagas decirlo de nuevo.

Marcel miro a Elijah él estaba dedicando su mejor "te lo dije" mirada. Su reflejo de prevalencia lo hizo decidir subir donde Klaus lo esperaba, sin sus amigos una pelea con Klaus terminaría con su inevitable muerte.

Klaus lo observaba mientras subía la escalera, cuando llego frente a Klaus este lo guío hacia su estudio.

-Después de ti Marcellus, toma asiento.

Marcel tomo asiento donde Klaus le indico, rodeo el sillón y se dirigió hacia la ventana afirmando el riel del balcón fuertemente, en un intento para clamarse, sin despegar la mirada de su amada ciudad, la cual se sumergía en las luces y música de la vida nocturna, comenzó a hablar.

-una revelación llego a mí esta tarde, mientras estaba atrapado en el cementerio.

-¿Qué revelación?

\- familia…

Klaus no dijo nada más, el silencio lleno la habitación, solo se escuchaba el mormullo de las calles y alguien merodeando fuera del estudio, Elijah quizás asegurándose que la conversación no se convirtiera en un baño de sangre, como solía pasar regularmente en su casa.

El vampiro de novecientos años se giró y comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado mientras hablaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia Marcel para asegurarse que lo estaba escuchando.

…así que, comencé a pensar, después que descubrí que fue tu mano la que trajo a Mikael a la ciudad, lo único que quería era terminar con tu vida, desgarrando tu pobre corazón de tu miserable cuerpo.

Pero (Klaus respiro profundamente) nunca he podido aceptar o entretener la idea de acabar con tu vida, no por falta de intento, ni siquiera cuando lo único que eres capaz de hacer es traicionarme…

Klaus miro a Marcel a los ojos.

…Tienes la menor idea cuantos años llore tu muerte el día que Mikael te asesino frente a mis ojos, cuantos años no pude gritar o pronunciar tu nombre, sabiendo que mi hijo había muerto por la mano del hombre que una vez llame padre. No podía volver a New Orleans, no sabiendo que por mi culpa ya no estabas entre nosotros…

Marcel estaba paralizado, Klaus el asesino, el original sin alma que había terminado con pueblos completos, el hombre fuerte que una vez llamo padre estaba llorando, Klaus suspiro volviéndose hacia la ventana recuperando su compostura.

…Después de tantos años te encontré, a ti, mi hijo, pensé que miraba un espejismo que mi mente estaba jugando una mala partida al hacerme recordarte, resiste mis ganas de abrazarte, de tomarte y nunca más alejarte de mi lado, pero tu recibimiento fue frio y lastimero, solo querías probarte hacia mi "el rey de New Orleans" cuando lo único que quería era a mi hijo devuelta, mi pequeño Marcellus…

Klaus sonrío recordando a un joven Marcel. Sin pensarlo más se aproximó a él lo tomo del brazo lo rodeo con sus brazos, Marcel estaba demasiado choqueado para responder en alguna forma, solo se dejó atraer por el cariño de un padre que creía olvidado.

Luego lo aparto y lo miro a los ojos.

… familia… después de tantas traiciones sigues siendo mi familia, y no es por un lazo de sangre o por alguna promesa que hicimos en nuestra Juventud, es porque te elegí como mi hijo doscientos años atrás mientras te revelabas a tus captores, vi en ti el hijo que sabía que nunca podría engendrar debido a mi condición…

Klaus se sentó a un lado de Marcel, el que no había pronunciado una palabra desde que Klaus había comenzado a hablar, solo lo observaba impresionado, nunca creyó que aquellos sentimientos estaban dentro del corazón de Klaus y si los había dudaba que alguno estuviera reservado para él.

… entonces Familia, son las personas a las que uno va en busca de consejos, apoyo, y amor, y la ocasional guerra y traición contra los otros miembros de tu familia, así que analice la situación Marcellus, el acto de traer a Mikel a la ciudad no fue una traición, solo fuiste tú reprochándole a mi padre el que no te permitiera estar junto a Rebeca. Solo eras tú actuando como el hijo que no escucha a su padre solo por ser rebelde, corrígeme si estoy equivocado.

Marcel se sonrojo y miro al suelo, gran parte de lo que había dicho Klaus era cierto, su amor por Rebeka lo cegó a cometer el crimen que los había separado por tanto tiempo, un crimen que su orgullo no dejaba a mas culpables que al mismo Klaus.

-Lo siento…

Fue casi un susurro.

-lo siento Marcellus pero si quieres decirme algo tendrás que hablar un poco más fuerte y a mi cara.

Marcel miro a Klaus, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡LO SIENTO!

Grito, levantándose y caminando erráticamente de un lado a otro.

-¡LO SIENTO, ES TODO MI CULPA, ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES OIR MALDITO EGOISTA, QUE FUE TODO MI CULPA!

Klaus se levantó y tomo a Marcel por los brazos, impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

-no Marcellus, esto no es tu culpa, es mía, fue mi culpa descuidar a mi hijo y darme cuenta lo que planeabas, fue mi culpa no hablarte nunca de Mikael y dejar que mi amor por ti me convirtiera en un padre egoísta incapaz de compartir el amor de mi hijo ni siquiera con mi hermana.

Marcel cayo en sus rodillas llorando, incapaz de contener sus emociones, cien años tratando de ganar el favor de su padre, cuando nunca tuvo que buscarlo siempre estuvo ahí, los dos demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo.

Klaus dejo que llorara mientras acariciaba su cabeza, Marcel tenia los brazos alrededor de su cintura, después de unos minutos Klaus levanto a Marcel, ambos tomaron asiento sin mirarse ambos un poco avergonzados por todos los sentimientos dejados salir a la luz. Klaus aclaro la garganta.

-dejaremos nuestros crímenes del pasado donde deben estar, en el pasado, no seguiremos sacándonos en cara nuestras debilidades y errores, es hora de que tú y yo seamos lo que siempre debimos ser, padre e hijo.

-¿hablas en serio? Vas a perdonarme y olvidar que te haya quitado tu querida ciudad.

Sin querer las palabras de Marcel habían dejado su boca llenas de odio y resentimiento.

Klaus resistió la idea de arrojarlo contra la pared, tendría que trabajar en el control de su ira.

-nunca ha sido mi ciudad, o tu ciudad, es nuestra ciudad Marcellus, y mientras más pronto lo aceptes y entiendas, será mejor y será un gran paso en nuestra relación, quiero que seamos una familia nuevamente…

Hubo una pausa, Marcel comprendió el verdadero significado de las palabras de Klaus, lo que hizo que sus ojos desprendieran lágrimas una vez más.

…ya, ya, está bien, acompáñame.

Dejaron el estudio, Marcel caminando justo al lado de Klaus casi tocando sus hombros. Elijah estaba fuera esperando impaciente, cuando los vio salir se dirigió hacia Klaus.

-¿está todo bien hermano?.

-no te preocupes por mi o mi hijo Elijah, desde hoy yo me hare cargo de mi familia, siente la libertad de manejar los asuntos de los vampiros y la ciudad a tu antojo, claro si necesitas nuestra ayuda, Marcellus y yo te ayudaremos, ¿no es así Marcellus?...

Marcel miro a Elijah asintiendo.

… seguiremos trabajando, pero estoy cansado de lidiar con todo esto hermano, desde hoy estas a la cabeza de la familia, como siempre debió ser.

Klaus se giró y siguió caminando, Marcel no lo seguía, un recuerdo de su pasado cuando no tenía más de diecisiete años emergió en su mente la misma escena, ya la había vivido antes, sintió en su interior una extraña sensación de que aquello pasaría nuevamente, sus pies se detuvieron en seco, Elijah lo miraba curioso, mientras que Klaus ahora se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por el brazo, parecía que podía oír sus pensamientos.

… si Marcellus eso es exactamente lo que pasara esta noche.

Sin una palabra más tomo a Marcel del brazo y lo llevo hacia su habitación. Marcel envió una mirada de auxilio hacia Elijah, la que fue respondida con una sonrisa.

Flashback…


End file.
